maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Fang (character)
Fang, fourteen, can turn invisible or otherwise turn the color of his surroundings if standing still long enough. He has olive skin, dark eyes, and black hair. Max frequently refers to him as her "right-wing man", and comments at certain points that she trusts Fang the most out of all the flock members. Fang is described as being slightly stronger than the rest of the Flock, though in battle he frequently takes near-fatal wounds. He is assumed to have raven DNA due to his wing color ("pitch black but purple in the light") and size (ravens have enormous wings in comparison to their bodies). Fang's mother was thought to have been a teenager who had put him up for adoption. Although it is not proven, it was also believed that Fang's mother thought he was adopted and she is therefore not a target of the School. In "The Angel Experiment" Fang suggests that his mother was probably a crack addict, and thus, Fang acts as if he doesn't care about going back with her. In "Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports" Fang is infuriated when Max rescues Ari Batchelder, son of Jeb and of the half wolf, half human breed called Erasers, from the School after learning of Ari's expiration (death) date, which had appeared on the back of Ari's neck. Fang refuses to get along with or even travel with Ari, causing he and Max to argue. Their argument ends with Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman heading towards the west coast of the United States, and Max, Nudge, Angel, Total, and Ari eventually crossing overseas to Europe. Although Max asks Fang to help them in Germany, Fang doesn't get there in time due to a slight problem, Flyboy attck. So they end up meeting later when Max returns to America. Romance Fang has a soft spot for Max, which can be deduced from an early chapter (in his point of view) after Max flew off after their second kiss, and a comment Angel made to Max in the third book, " ...Fang still loves you...". She later again tells Max that Fang loves her in a segment of Maximum Ride 5. Max and Fang love each other passionately, Fang is Max's right hand/wing man. In "The Final Warning" Fang kisses Max again, but she clears her head, denies it again, and flies away. He once kissed a girl Max refers to angrily as "The Red-Haired Wonder" and thinks that another red-head, a young doctor, Dr. Brigid Dwyer, is quite pretty. According to Angel, however, he's only really been in love with Max. In "MAX," the fifth book, Fang tells Max that he "chooses her", and they end up kissing, without her flying off. He later turns down dinner with Brigid to have a date with Max. Abilities Fang's first "self-mutation" is discovered when he fades into near-invisibility while the Flock is camped in a state park. The rest of the Flock is unable to find him until he moves, instantly revealing himself. Fang says that he was never gone, and thus his new skill is discovered. This skill complements Fang and his personality perfectly; he is known among the flock for sitting quietly for such extended periods of time, such that they sometimes forget he is there. In book five, a spy records that he can fly to speeds of 250 mph. Other than this skill and flight, Fang has only one other special ability: he (like Max) developed gills in book 5. Trivia In "School's Out Forever" it is revealed that Fang's fears are being caged and not being able to help the flock. He also hates, and will do anything to get rid of, needles. Fang has also gone by the alias of "Nick", and, to an extent, "Fnick" (which was a nickname given to him by Iggy, mocking Max's tendency to accidentally almost give away Fang's real name during the time he was known as Nick). "MAX," book 5, is where Fang and Max's relationship really takes off. Early on in the book, Fang tells Max that he "chooses" her, and they end up "making out" for an extended period of time. When Max is about to rescue Angel, Fang is the only one who really understands how much she needs to do it, and then is surprised but willing when Max passionately kisses him. Fang often holds Max's hand during the book, and she almost always comments on his hands. He is constantly telling her that he has her back, and Max says that he made her feel better with 9 words. On his blog (max-dan-wiz.com) on March 17, he calls Max awesome, and hints that their relationship is "incredible." He devotes almost the entire entry to her and their relationship, and alludes to the fact that he has been waiting years for this. (blog post )